The present invention relates to an improved wire winding machine for stator cores, and more particularly relates to an automatic machine for winding wires on terminal pins and forming field windings, both on a stator core.
Production of a stator core includes two major operations, i.e. winding of wires on terminal pins on the stator core and formation of field windings of the stator core. In the case of the conventional production, such major operations are carried out in different discontinuous processes by different machines entailing much labor and a high expense.